hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
The Agana Abyss
'''The Agana Abyss '''is an escalation contract in The Icon mission, currently the only one available. Completing all the levels will award the player with "The Agana Abyss" feat. Level 1 The target is Roberto Greco, one of the special effects crew. He is located near the security officer who guards the access to the air ramp controls. His route is very short, as he stands near the guard, then walks a little bit and stop close to the air ramp controls, then goes back. He is in a very crowded area, which makes pacifying and dragging him somewhere almost impossible, unless the player pacifies everyone around. Therefore, using a shotgun to kill Greco isn't the easiest approach to the Silent Assassin rating. Adding more difficulty, the guard he is next to has a very odd behavior: He can't get lured anywhere, even won't turn around when something is thrown behind him. However, if 47 pulls out an illegal weapon while at his back, he will sometimes suddenly turn around and catch him red-handed. Fortunately, the level has plenty of propane flasks and some fire extinguishers that can be used to explode Greco and make it look like an accident. These can be ignited by shotting twice at them or with another explosive. Level 2 The new target is Arnaldo Monaldo, another special effects crew who hangs out under the archway. The added complication is that the propane flasks and fire extinguishers have been moved. There are some propane flasks where the town hall key is normally found, in a shop accesible to everyone near the alley crossing, where a couple of security guards are standing. Two more are very close, behind the locked door where the security guard who is sitting is. A fire extinguisher is in the town hall basement. Level 3 Same as level 2 but with the added challenge of getting into Dino Bosco's trailer to hack a laptop there. Hacking takes 20 seconds. Nobody is allowed in the trailer except Bosco, and one of the guards will go inside every once in a while. Level 4 These two complications point to two possible ways to do the contract. Either by pacifying a security guard and getting his outfit or by pacifying a special effects crew member and getting his disguise. Any other option will be much harder, as they are not allowed in the area the targets are in. Level 5 The new wild card complication changes who are the targets on this contract. Francesco Lucchese is a security guard who is located near the bathrooms where a crew disguise is laying on top of a container. Amaranto "Tony" Mazzi is part of the special effects crew, and he goes in and out of the shop where there is a suitcase with the high octane fuel inside. Using the strategy for level 4 will work as well as it did there, or even better, as there are fewer witnesses near the targets and an explosion near the bathrooms will most likely attract the guard who is going in and out of the trailer. General tips *NPCs in The Icon have an odd behavior sometimes, which can lead to frustration when playing this escalation contract. The guard near the first target (levels 1-4) will sometimes glitch and will not be able to be lured anywhere. Another one is the guard who stands near the trailer, who sometimes will keep doing his route no matter what is happening around him, even if everybody is panicking and running around; furthermore he can often see inside the trailer from outside. The list could go on and on, there are some NPCs who will spot 47 lockpicking a door from far away, other ones who will see through the decor, etc. *The trailer seems to be the most glitchy part. Sometimes when hacking the laptop, an NPC going down the stairs will see through everything and will start telling 47 he is trespassing. *The town hall key is located in the shop as usual in level 1, and on a desk in the lawyer office in the town hall building in levels 2, 3, 4 and 5. *There is a gas canister inside one of the containers near Greco in levels 2, 3, 4 and 5, visible when using instinct. *When using explosives to ignite a gas canister, propane flask or fire extinguisher, it is important to place the explosive the furthest possible from the target, and the "accidental" element as close as possible. If the target dies from the explosion from the explosive instead of the explosion from the canister, flask or extinguisher, it will not count as an accident, and points will be deducted for a dead body found and crime witnesses. The player can check if the victim was blown up by accident or not in the top right corner of the HUD: it will clearly say "accident kill". Category:Escalation Contracts Category:HITMAN™